The Adventures of China and Sugarplum Russia
by The Awesome Alchemist
Summary: Ivan dosen't show up at a world meeting and Yao is concerned. After going to check on Ivan, Yao finds out that his favourite stalker has been turned into a sugarplum fairy! How will the two deal with the strange situation?
1. Chapter 1: What's this Russia, a fairy?

**A/N: Okay! So I haven't written anything in a while and im reeeally sorry, Ive been super busy what with school, broken shoulders, braces and whatnot.**

** Anyhoo, I had this idea for a while now. I all started when my school made us watch some christmas musical thing put on by small children. So we were watching and i was pissed because i hadnt seen any sugarplum fairies(LOL) anyway once some rondom sparkly children claiming to be fairies came out i was pleased. Then the guy from my class sitting behind me shouts "The sugarplum fairies are russian!". I turn to my friend Alex and say "What would Ivan look like as a sugarplum fairy!" This then triggered a giggle fest and stern looks from teachers.**

**So that led to a drawing which led to an idea which led to this. Enjoy!~**

**Rated: T-ish for possible content of later chapters. AU-ish for fairy Russia LOL**

* * *

The Adventures of China and Sugarplum Russia

It was a quiet day in China's house…too quiet. He had just gotten back from an insanely long world meeting, but there was something different about it, there was no tall Russian man staring at him uncomfortably the whole time. Ivan hadn't shown up to the meeting which made the Chinese man worry a bit.

"Ivan never misses meetings…" Thought Yao.

After several minutes of worrying he decided to visit him, to make sure he was alright.

When he got to Ivan's house he knocked on the door, which slowly opened as he did so. Yao peered inside; there was no sign of his favourite stalker. The Asian nation decided to go inside, he walked down the hallway looking into each room as he proceeded.

"Ivan? Are you here aru?" Questioned the worried nation. Just then China heard a small giggle, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something moving. The laugh came again.

"Ivan?" China asked again.

Just then something collided with China's head.

"Yaaaaao!~" It shouted with glee.

"AIYAAA!" Screamed China in response.

China shook his head trying to shake off whatever it was that was clinging to him, but it was no use. Suddenly the attacker let go. China flipped his head to see who or what had scared him so much. China blinked.

"Ivan?" he asked.

Staring at him with a large grin was Ivan… a much smaller Ivan with little purple fairy wings.

"Da?" Ivan replied.

"…What happened to you!" Exclaimed the now much larger Asian nation.

"Uhuhu~ Silly Yao can't you see? I'm a sugarplum fairy!" Giggled the small Russian.

"A …sugarplum…fairy..?" Yao questioned.

"Da!" Ivan shouted excitedly.

Yao didn't know how this had happened, all he knew was that Ivan had some explaining to do.

* * *

**What's this! A fic with more than one chapter! Yes thats right! there will be more chapters! As soon as i think of something...Look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A scone filled explanation

_**A/n**_** : Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of this story! This is my first fic with more than one chapter so i feel very accomplished! Enjoy!**

_The Adventures of China and Sugarplum Russia Chapter 2_

"So Ivan, how exactly did this happen aru?" Yao moaned as he rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"How did what happen?" Ivan asked as if oblivious to the situation.

"This! You being a fairy! How did it happen?" The other nation snapped, annoyed. Yes, he could definitely feel that headache around the corner.

Ivan lowered himself into an armchair, and got comfortable. He was puny compared to the furniture, but rather cute with little wings.

"Well you see…" Ivan started. For some reason Yao decided this explanation wouldn't go well, as if a situation in which you get turned into a much smaller, fairy version of yourself could go particularly well.

Ivan continued, snapping the dark haired nation out of his thoughts. "I ran out of vodka, so I decided to see if England had any." _Oh no. Arthur; just the fact that he was mentioned means this can't go well! _Yao thought with panic. Once again Yao was pulled from his thoughts when Ivan continued the story.

"I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I kicked it down!" Ivan said with a smile. Yao did not have a good feeling about where this was going.

"I looked around but I couldn't find any vodka." A pouting Ivan said.

"Ivan I think that counts as breaking and entering aru!" Shouted a panicked Yao.

The fairy nation seemed to ignore this comment and continued to speak. "I was hungry after all the vodka hunting so I helped myself to some scones on the counter."

"IVAN THAT'S SUICIDE WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING ARU!" The Chinese nation shouted. "It's a miracle you're still living! How on earth did you survive Arthur's cooking aru?"

Ivan ignoring Yao's questions went on to finish the story.

"I went back home after that. When I got back however I didn't feel too well, I laid down for a bit and when I woke up I was a fairy!" Finished the sugarplum Russian.

"So it was Arthur's cooking that did this to you?" Asked Yao.

Ivan nodded. Yao sighed, finally having to deal with the headache. What was he going to do? Would Ivan ever return to normal? _What if he never turns back? _Yao thought. The thought of it tugged at his heart. Ivan's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yaaaao! I'm hungry! Could you help me open the fridge?"

"Oh that's right. I guess you can't do a lot of things by yourself now that you're so small aru." Yao responded although more thought aloud.

The two nations walked into the kitchen and Yao opened the fridge. The two peered inside.

"Yao! There's no food in the fridge!" Ivan said worriedly staring into the empty refrigerator.

"I guess you'll have to go shopping then aru." The taller nation responded.

The fairy nation pouted and looked up at Yao. "But Yaaao, I can't go shopping by myself!" He whined.

Once again realization of Ivan's size hit Yao. He turned to stare at the much smaller nation. "Well too bad I'm not going with you aru." Yao stated.

"But Yaaaaao!" Ivan continued to whine.  
"No buts, absolutely not!"

But of course the two ended up at the supermarket, as expected.

"I hate you aru." Yao groaned. Ivan just giggled.

* * *

**Review pretty please? I'll give you sugarplums!**


	3. Chapter 3: A not so supermarket trip

_**A/n: **_**Sorry for taking so long to update! I would say I've been busy..but that would be a lie... I've just been really lazy! So anyway Heres chapter 3! Dont forget to review! When i first thought of this fic I couldnt wait to write this chapter! Also this chapter features censored swearing.. Yay? IDK I just can't bring myself to actually write things like that.(Yet I'll say them no problem..) **

**Bout time i put up a disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia nor will I ever, but I can dream can't I!**

**

* * *

**

_The Adventures of China and Sugarplum Russia Chapter 3_

After their arrival at the supermarket, Ivan and Yao began their shopping. Suddenly another feeling of realization hit the Chinese nation.

"Hey Ivan?" Said Yao,looking down at his shopping companion.

"Da?" The fairy nation said as he looked up to meet Yao's gaze.

"I was just thinking aru…will you be able to cook and do other things for yourself in this state aru?" The dark haired male asked, without thinking of the soon to be consequences of doing so.

At first Ivan said nothing, then smiled and looked straight at the taller nation.

"I'll just have to stay with you then da!" He said excitedly.

_Oh god no… _Thought Yao. He was about to tell Ivan that he would most definitely _**Not **_be staying with him when he was interrupted by said fairy nation.

"We will have lots of fun together as roommates da!" Ivan said with an innocent cheerful smile.

Something about this both scared and put Yao at ease. _NO I was NOT just looking forward to having Ivan stay with me. I did NOT just think things would be fine. AIYAAA! What am I thinking! _Yao screamed to himself in his head.

Later Yao told Ivan that shopping by himself would go a lot quicker and that they would meet up once he had finished getting the things he needed. Ivan pouted at this be reluctantly agreed. Once they had finally split up Yao sighed with relief. _At least I can savour what little alone time I have left aru. Now lets see… _He thought as he glanced at his shopping list.

_Later…_

Yao, having finished finding his items, was now searching for Ivan. Due to his size Ivan wasn't exactly the easiest thing to find. _Where could he be aru…_ Yao thought. Suddenly a mental light bulb went off. After arriving at his suspected destination, Yao mentally face palmed. Ivan was sitting next to a large vodka display. Ivan smiled and tried his fairy best** (Ahaha get it. It's a pun it's funny…) **to drag several bottles of vodka over to Yao and his shopping basket.

"Here, " Yao said taking the bottles from Ivan. "Let me help you aru." He said with a small smile. Ivan nodded and accepted the gesture. The two then made their way to the check out area.

The cashier started to scan Yao's items when suddenly he asked.

"Excuse me miss I'm going to need to see some ID."

Yao felt his face heat up from fury and embarrassment at the comment.

"AIYAA! I'M A GUY ARU!" He yelled furiously.

Ivan giggled at the scene unfolding before him.

"I'm sorry sir," Said the cashier in a monotone, unapologetic voice. "But I'm still going to need some ID."

Yao was not happy.

"I'M FOUR F**KING THOUSAND YEARS OLD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IM UNDERAGE AND CAN'T PURCHASE ALCOHOL?" Yao yelled with anger.

The cashier stared at Yao and just blinked. Yao, panting from his outburst glared at him.

"…Sir I'm still going to need some ID." Said the cashier.

Yao slammed his ID on the counter; the employee glanced at it and continued to scan the items. After paying for everything Ivan and Yao left the store and began to head back to Yao's place.

"…I'm never going back there again aru.." Groaned Yao.

Ivan giggled.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you suagrplums!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just like Arthur makes it

_**(A/n): **_**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not updating sooner D: Iv'e had a lot of stuff going on lately, FUNi's postcard contest, friends stalking me, my grandfather passing away, and now I'm packing for vacation! Anyway I wanted to post something before I went on vacation so here it is, ...it's filler... Im sorry i really am! It's just i felt like the story needed something before the next chapter so ...i threw in filler...D: Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update soon!**

_

* * *

__The Adventures of China and Sugarplum Russia Chapter 4_

After dinner a makeshift bed for Ivan was made on the couch, much to the Russian's displeasure.

"Yaaaao, why can't I sleep with yooou?" Ivan whined.

The Asian nation felt his face heat up at the question.

"D-don't ask such embarrassing questions aru." Yao said, trying to hide his blush with his bangs.

Yao retreated to his room for the night leaving Ivan alone on the couch. The small fairy nation stared at the ceiling and thought until he finally fell asleep.

***_The next day_***

The next morning Yao awoke to the sound of pots banging and crashing. Reluctantly opening his eyes he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Suddenly something came to the dark haired nation's attention. He smelled smoke. Yao dashed out of his bedroom and grabbed the fire extinguisher he kept handy from the hall closet. He noticed the smoke was coming from the kitchen, he sprinted down the hall, into the kitchen and saw Ivan hovering over the stove.

"Ivan! I smelt smoke! Where's the fire aru!" yelled Yao.

Yao's gaze turned to the toaster which held two pieces of black ash, which were probably once bread. A thick black smoke was being emitted from the victim toast, which seemed like it was made by Arthur.

Yao set down the fire extinguisher, after realizing there was no fire, just food that seemed English. However Ivan was still hovering over a pan on the stove, which contained eggs that hadn't been ruined.

"Ivan what were you doing aru?" Questioned Yao.

Ivan smiled a child-like smile.

"I was making you breakfast Yao." He replied grinning, as if pleased with his cooking ability.

Yao couldn't help but smile back, after all, Ivan had gone through all that trouble just to make him breakfast.

The two sat down to a breakfast of eggs and ash, when suddenly a thought crossed Yao's mind.

"Ivan when will you be back to normal?" He asked.

For a moment there was silence until Ivan responded.

"I…don't know. It could be a few days, weeks, or even years…I'm not sure there's a guarantee that I'll turn back at all…" He replied solemnly.

Yao felt his heart ache; Ivan couldn't stay a fairy forever! As much as he didn't want to admit it he needed Ivan, a full size one at that!

The two nations sat in silence until Yao had an idea.

"Wait a minute Ivan. If Arthur caused the problem wouldn't he know how to fix it aru? He obviously did _something _to those scones, maybe some sort of potion and such aru. Wouldn't he know how to fix it? Some sort of reverse scone aru?"

Ivan's face lit up.

"I say we pay Arthur a visit and get to the bottom of this aru!" Yao concluded.

* * *

**I recently allowed non signed reviews then I realized, I can't respond to them OTL Anyway reviews are love and sugarplums! :D**


End file.
